The Amazing Spider-Man: Sinister Six (aka The Amazing Spider-Man 6)
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: Spider-Man's world has turned upside down, someone was masquerading as him while doing evil things and he now has to face a whole bunch of new bad guys. Can Spider-Man take down the villains and clear his name? Rated: T for violence
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Octavius," said a surgeon in an OR, "the operation is complete."

"Thank you, doctor." said the man on the table. He stood up, revealing he now has four mechanical appendages on his back. He promptly extended a blade from one of the claws and stabbed the doctor.

"Now for phase one."

Peter was in his basement, punching a heavy bag done up to look like the Green Goblin. He was so furious at Harry, who not only turned all he had left of Gwen Stacy against him, who not only tried to kill him despite them being friends all their lives, but he also killed Peter's daughter before she was even born. He was starting to do his worst when MJ walked in.

"Still mad about what Harry did?" she said.

"I still don't get why he's even doing this to us."

"We may never know, Peter."

Adrian Toomes was OsCorp's foremost authority on magnetism and how it could be harnessed for mankind's benefit. He was working on his prototype for a harness that utilizes magnetism for flight when his former colleague Dr. Otto Octavius entered his office, wearing a long trenchcoat.

"Otto," said Toomes, "good to see you again, how's the new job going?"

"Well," said Otto, "the business died, so I don't have the job anymore."

"What are you doing for work now?"

"I'm starting a private enterprise, actually. Nothing big, just a few employees to start, and I thought, 'Who'd be perfect to fill the position that's my top priority?'"

"I appreciate the offer, Otto, but I'm fine here at OsCorp."

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're coming anyway." Otto took off the trenchcoat, revealing his four metal arms.

"Otto, what are you doing?"

"I need your help and you're going to help me whether you want to or not." Otto grabbed Toomes by his collar and took him away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you doing this, Otto?" said Toomes in his large containment chamber at Octavius's hideout.

"Remember when I said the business died?" said Octavius.

"Yeah."

"Well, it wasn't a business, I was a servant for Michael Morbius before he was killed by Spider-Man."

"Michael Morbius disappeared in the 1870s, he should've died within the next century and a half."

"His experiments made him into, essentially, a vampire. But that aside, I wish to avenge his death by Spider-Man's hand, but I doubt I can do it alone."

"If you want me to help kill one of the greatest heroes in the city, forget it, I won't."

"You have no choice." Octavius extended a blade from one of his arms.

"Okay, okay!" said Toomes, "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait," said Octavius, "phase one is not yet complete."

"_Police are investigating the mysterious disappearance of Dr. Adrian Toomes from his lab in OsCorp tower._" said the anchorman on the news, "_So far, the only lead they have is a series of apparent footholds in the walls. This is Ned Leeds reporting._" The broadcast ended.

"How was that?" said Ned.

"I think it went pretty well." said a person behind the camera.

"Great." The camera crew left. Once everyone was out of the room except Leeds, a man walked in wearing a long coat.

"Who are you?" said Leeds.

"The name's Octavius," said the man, "Otto Octavius."

"What are you doing here?"

"Come with me."

"Why?" Otto did not respond.

"I won't go until I know why I'm going." said Leeds.

"Oh, you'll go." said Otto. He removed the trenchcoat, revealing a set of robotic arms on his back. He wrapped one tentacle around him and took off.

Spider-Man inspected the holes in the wall of OsCorp tower for clues concerning their origin. When feeling around he found some slight traces of metallic residue inside. He gathered it up and swung away to examine it.

That night, a man in a green striped shirt was running away from cop cars with a woman's purse, which he had stolen earlier. He tripped and was almost caught, but suddenly he was dragged into an alleyway by a metal arm. He turned around and saw a man with four robot arms on his back.

"Who are you?" said the criminal.

"My name's Otto Octavius." said the other man.

"What are you doing here? Why did you save me from the cops?"

"I could use a man like you, Flint."

"How do you know my name?"

"Look to your left." Flint looked to his left and saw his mug shot.

"Oh." said Flint.

"Flint Marko," said Doc Ock, "says here you robbed from twenty people. You're on the run, no one's going to miss you, would you be willing to help me?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sat in his office studying the metal residue from the holes in the building sides. He examined it under a microscope and narrowed it down to a few possible metals. He decided to put off further studies as he needed to go on his patrol.

Meanwhile, Octavius had Toomes, Leeds, and Marko all in confinement while they spouted slightly obscene protests.

"Phase one is complete." said Octavius, "Now to begin phase two."

"What does that entail?" said Leeds.

"Phase one was recruitment, phase two is preparation."

"Be more specific, please." said Marko.

"He's using us to help kill Spider-Man." said Toomes.

"Yes," said Octavius, "and as part of phase two, you are going to finish this." He held up the prototype flight harness.

"My harness." said Toomes.

"I want it finished and armed for combat as soon as possible, or else." Octavius extended a saw blade from one of his tentacles.

"How do you fit that many armaments in one claw?"

"Nanotechnology, it's beyond your area of expertise."

Spider-Man swung through the city on his patrol and was thoroughly surprised by the lack of criminal activity, not even common. Not that he minded, he was just surprised.

Later that night, Toomes was finished with the main harness, and was working on the weapons.

"Progress report?" said Octavius from behind him.

"The harness itself is finished," said Toomes, " the armaments are partially done."  
"What are those?" Otto pointed at a pile of metal objects.

"Those are part of the weapon system. As long as I was using metal feathers to guide the flight of the user, I thought I'd add some to the wings as themed weapons." Toomes picked up one and threw it at the wall, embedding it an inch or two, "What do you think?"

"Impressive." said Otto, "What else is there?"

"Well, I added these boots with extendable claws, and I have two acid spraying guns held in holsters on the hips."

"How powerful is the acid?"

"It's highly corrosive piranha solution, if the gun wasn't cast iron it would eat the gun away."

"Excellent. What's the helmet for?"

"That's how the wearer controls it."

"So you control it mentally?"

"Yes, it took me a while to figure it out."

Later that day, after Toomes was asleep, Octavius snuck into the lab. He extended a soldering iron from his claw and went to work on the control helmet.

Peter looked through his books to do some research on what types of metal fit the metal residue could be when he stumbled upon an old photo album. He opened it up and saw a bunch of photos of him and Harry, like one where Harry sat at Norman's desk, acting like he was the head of OsCorp, boy did he get a laugh out of that back in the day, now it just reminds him of how truly insane Harry has become, like his father. There was another one of Peter and Harry at the World Unity festival, which he did enjoy, being one of the first times he saw Harry since he came back from touring OsCorp facilities as his father was dying at the time, but that was also the day he learned of Harry's addiction and that was also the first time he encountered the Goblin. Peter was upset by all this and threw the album on the floor and resumed his research.

Once Toomes finished the harness, Otto returned him to confinement.

"Okay, everyone," said Octavius, "As you can see, Toomes has finished the harness."

"Does that mean that phase two is over?" said Leeds, "If so is the next phase the one where we're let go?"

"Not yet, Leeds." said Otto, "We still have a ways to go before phase three, which is detention. Right now we have some more preparation to do." He pulled the lever on a nearby control panel, extending a rack of vials of a orange serum, each one labeled "OZ". He put his claw over one and pulled it in. He reached into Leeds's cell, grabbed his arm, and injected something into it. It was painful for Leeds at first, but then he started laughing maniacally.

"What was that?" said Marko.

"OZ formula," said Octavius, "an altered version of the serum that created the Green Goblin. This one, however, has something in it that reduces the dementing aspect of the barium phosphate and makes him fiercely loyal to me."

"What can I do to serve you?" said Leeds.

"Suit up." said Octavius as a sarcophagus rose up from the floor.

"Yes, sir." Leeds entered the sarcophagus.

"As for you, Toomes," said Otto, "put on the harness."

"Why?" said Toomes.

"You have built this new device, we must see how well it works." Toomes reluctantly put on the harness. When he put the control helmet on, however, something changed in his mind, for he now wanted to do anything Octavius told him to do.

"Fly." said Octavius.

"Yes, Otto." said Toomes. He took off, rising far off the ground. He then started to move through the air, directing his travel through use of the metal feathers on the back. After a few minutes he touched down.

"What about me?" said Flint.

"You're next, actually." said Octavius as he put an earwig in Marko's ear. He pushed a button, opening a large sand pit, into which Otto threw Marko. He pushed another button, lowering a large glass tube around the pit. Otto pushed another button, which caused the ceiling of the contained area to glow. The light increased gradually, then there was a sudden flash and Marko was gone.

"What did you do?" said Leeds, who had come out of the sarcophagus in an orange and blue Goblin costume while Otto was throwing Marko.

"Watch." said Otto. They watched, and suddenly, some of the sand moved. Eventually the sand collected all together and formed the shape of Flint. The glass then rose back up and Marko stepped out.

"So is this all of us?" said Leeds.

"No," said Octavius, "There are two more. One has been here the whole time, actually. Dmitri?" Suddenly a man in a reflective suit stepped out of the corner, revealing that the reflectivity of the suit was disguising him amongst the uniform area he was in.

"This is Dmitri Smerdyakov, also known as the Chameleon for his work in holographic shapeshifting." said Octavius.

"Greetings." said Dmitri.

"Well, where's the other one?" said Toomes.

"Well," said Octavius, "that's going to be a bit more complicated." Otto led the others into a strange room filled with electronic devices. There was a coffin shaped device against the wall, next to it a rack of devices similar in appearance to the miniature arc reactors used in the Iron Man suits. Octavius extended his arms and clamped them onto some handles. He then twisted the motors that normally twist the claws, but instead they unscrewed from the claws. Dmitri pushed a button, rotating the handles around to reveal more claws, which Otto then screwed onto the arms.

"Porcelain claws," he said, "best be protected when doing this. Anyway, our sixth member has long been thought dead. But what his killer, Spider-Man, didn't know was that he couldn't die, you can't destroy electricity." Otto picked up an electrical cord connected to the coffin shaped device and plugged it in. When he did so, there was a large electric surge, shutting down all the power in New York.

"Peter," said Mary Jane when the blackout occurred, "where are you?"

"In the office." Peter said as he searched for a flashlight.

"What do you think happened?"

"Based on the circumstances, I'd say it's a power surge." Peter found a flashlight and resumed his research.

"How much of a power surge would be able to shut down all the power in the city?"

"What?" Peter looked out the window and, sure enough, as far as he could see all the lights in the city were out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Octavius laughed as the lightning bolts surged through the coffin-esque tank. Before long, the electricity took on a skeletal form. A little later, it almost began to look like a person.

"Behold," said Octavius, "as our sixth is harvested from the quadrillions of watts in the New York City power grid. Witness the awakening of Electro!" AS Octavius said "Electro!" the now fully reformed Electro opened his bright yellow eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Authorities are baffled by the recent city-wide power outage._" said the anchorwoman on the news, "_We will keep you updated on it. This is Betty Brant, channel 6 news._"

"It can't be any normal power surge." said Peter as he prepared for his patrol, "Anyone with a brain would know that they'd cause a blackout if they did what they did." He turned off the TV and swung off.

Spider-Man was swinging through the city, not finding any criminal activity, when suddenly his web line was cut by something unseen to him (The viewer barely sees that it was a green metal feather), causing him to land on a pile of sand. He got up, still a bit dazed from the fall, when suddenly he felt something grab his leg. He turned to see that his leg was in the sand. He tried pulling it out, but there was something holding it in place. Suddenly the sand reshaped itself into a cage, which was then carried away by some flying object he couldn't see.

The police were shocked to see Spider-Man swing out of a bank holding a large canvas sack of cash. They were reluctant to use force against him, but they knew they had to. They gave chase, but he was too fast for them and got away.


	5. Chapter 5

Spider-Man's crime spree continued for three days, bewildering the public. In the meantime, the unaware real Spider-Man sat in his sand-based, yet strong as iron, cage, trying to figure out a way out, for he was certain that without him, crime was at a high point and Mary Jane might be worried, or worse. His mind was finally put to rest when he saw a test tube on a nearby desk, which, with his enhanced vision, he could tell was labeled "HCl". He shot a web and pulled the test tube toward him. He then threw it around the cage, dissolving the bars in two. He then lifted the top half off and got out.

"This could work in the future." said Spider-Man before taking another vial, dumping some of it into the sink, diluting it in water, pouring it into a couple web cartridges, peeling some "WARNING" labels off the empty vials and applying them to the cartridges, and swinging off. Once Spider-Man left, The sand reformed into a humanoid shape.

"Spider-Man's escaped, Octavius." he said.

"_Excellent,_" said Otto over the intercom,"_phase 4 is now in motion._"

When Spider-Man returned to the city, however, no one was thrilled. If anything, he was attracting negative attention, for the public were throwing things at him and the police were opening fire on him. He was trying to get away and back home, for surely MJ was worried, but his web line was cut by a bat with razor-sharp wings. Upon landing, he saw that someone wearing an orange and blue Green Goblin costume was circling overhead. When he tried to swing up and retaliate, however, he was hit with razor-sharp feathers.

"What, are we having a pillow fight?" Spider-Man said.

"Very funny, Spider-Man," said a man in a green winged harness, "but this is no joke, you're going down!"

"That's what they always say."

"But this time, we're right." said a voice from the background. Spidey turned around and saw a man with four mechanical tendrils on his back. He extended three Gatling gun barrels from each claw and opened fire on Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodged, but was hit with electricity. He was shocked to see the porcelain face of Electro's insulation armor for the first time in years. He was still in shock when he was hit with more electricity.

"That was for me." said Electro is his electrically distorted voice. He suddenly found himself surrounded by all four of them, Octavius, Hobgoblin, Electro, and Vulture, all ganged up around him. Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at him, which exploded, scraping him up some. Vulture pulled out his acid guns and sprayed at him, but Spider-Man dodged. He was not so lucky, however, against Electro, who threw lightning bolts at him, stunning him. Finally, Octavius picked him up with one of his cold, metallic arms and slammed him against the ground repeatedly. He tried getting up, but he was pinned down by a metal foot.

"People of New York," said Octavius, "the greatest menace to your society has been defeated, and you have no one to thank but me, Doctor Octopus. If you start to run out of Twitter characters, just say Doc Ock." To Spider-Man's surprise, the people started cheering for Doc Ock, as though they agreed he was a menace, which he thought was impossible since JJ's editorials can't have that much influence. It was the most appalling sight Spider-Man ever witnessed, the world had turned against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-Man was not too thrilled to be thrown into a police car, he knew he had to get back to Mary Jane and explain what happened. As the cops drove away with him in tow, he set to work making a silent escape. Eventually, he got the door to silently unlock. He then silently opened it and exited the vehicle, swinging away.

Once the police saw the escaped Spider-Man swinging through the city, they, as you'd expect, gave chase, until he disappeared into a back alley.

When Peter emerged from his closet, he found MJ sitting on the bed, obviously worried.

"MJ," he said, "if Spider-Man did anything criminal within the past week, it was not me."

"Believe me, Peter," said MJ, "I knew all along that it wasn't you on that crime spree."  
"How?"

"First of all, I know you wouldn't even consider doing those things, and secondly, you weren't home, even when Spider-Man wasn't in action."

"That makes sense. But that doesn't change the fact that if I so much as go out on patrol, I run the risk of being a target for police, Doc Ock, Daredevil, Punisher, Anti-Venom, anyone who fights crime, at least, not until I can clear my name."

"How the hell will we do that?"

"For once, MJ, I'm not sure."

"_The police are still lacking in leads as to the whereabouts of the masked vigilante Spider-Man,_" said the anchorwoman on the news, "_currently wanted for bank robbing, larceny, and resisting arrest. This is Betty Brant, channel 6 news._" Doc Ock turned off the television.

"I still can't believe that he escaped." he said.

"We could always reveal his identity." said Toomes as he made more razor-sharp pinions, "That would give the cops all the info they need."

"I don't want the cops to take him out, I only tarnished his name so that we could avoid be arrested for the assault by coming across as vigilantes."

"So what do we do?" said Leeds as he emerged from the sarcophagus.

"We wait for him to show his face again, and he will, I know he will."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a tranquil Tuesday afternoon when 'Spider-Man' went out again committing crimes, webbing money bags from an armored car when the doors were open to allow transfer. While swinging away, he ended up getting a little too close to the ground and was pulled down by a young bystander. 'Spider-Man' turned to face his attacker and seemed to recognize the brown, slightly messed-up hair, brown eyes and glasses. While 'Spider-Man' was standing there, angrily staring at the bystander, the young man pulled out a camera, taking a close-up shot. 'Spider-Man' swiped the camera away from him, crushing it in his hand. Without saying a word, 'Spider-Man' swung away, unaware of the SD card up the man's sleeve.

When Peter Parker returned home to Mary Jane, he immediately told her the first thing on his mind.

"Got all the proof I need to clear the Spider-Man name." said Peter.

"Really?" said an enthusiastic MJ.

"It's all on this SD card."

"What's on it?"

"I'll show you." Peter said as he took out his laptop. He opened it inserted the card into the SD slot on the computer. He then pulled up a close up shot of 'Spider-Man's' face.

"See the eyes?" said Peter.  
"Yeah," said MJ, "what about them?"

"Well, they're slightly reflective, so theoretically, my reflection would be in his eyes, but instead, look at what is reflected in his eyes." MJ looked closer and saw a series of long tan bars in 'Spider-Man's' eyes, rather than Peter's face.

"I'm not sure if it's some ultra-realistic costume," said Peter, "or some high-tech gadgetry, but the image in the eye not changing is a dead giveaway that it's a fake. I'm going to send this to Jameson, note the reflection, and tell him that it's proof that this Spidey's a fraud."


	8. Chapter 8

**PHOTOGRAPHIC PROOF OF SPIDER-MAN'S INNOCENCE** read the Daily Bugle headline the next morning.

"During the recent bank heist by Spider-Man," read the article beneath, "staff photographer Peter Parker bravely tried to stop him by pulling him to the ground on a low enough sweep. Once on the ground, Spider-Man's photo was taken, and when downloading the image, Parker noticed that the reflection in his eyes never changed from a series of tan bars, revealing that the Spider-Man whom he photographed was a fraud." Before being read any further, the paper was ripped in two by Doc Ock.

"The boy has unraveled our plan." said Doc Ock

"Now what do we do?" asked Electro.

"We take him out the old fashioned way."

Spider-Man was out on his patrol, taking advantage of his newly cleared name to continue that routine, when he felt an electrical surge running through his webbing, causing him to fall. He looked around and saw Electro holding the web strand. He turned his head again and saw Doc Ock standing over him. He looked up and saw Vulture circling overhead. He turned again and saw Hobgoblin flying in. He then looked around and saw a bunch of sand moving toward a single point, forming into the shape of a man. Suddenly he was punched by an unseen force. He looked and saw a man in a mirror-chrome suit standing up, losing the invisibility the uniform concrete reflecting off his suit gave him. Spider-Man was surrounded by his six new adversaries, and was still hadn't quite recovered from the shock. Doc Ock fired an RPG from the tip of one of his arms, which Spidey barely dodged. Vulture sprayed acid at him, but he also dodged. Spider-Man switched out his right web cartridge with one that has a warning label on it and wrapped it around the guns, but it failed, as the guns were cast iron, which even the infinitely more corrosive piranha solution couldn't eat through. Spider-Man, upon realizing that it wouldn't work, ejected the cartridge and reinserted a normal one. Only then he remembered that he had prepared for an assault from them, and had devised a way to take Vulture out of the equation.

He swung up onto Vulture's back, took a device off of his belt, said "I sure hope this works.", and attached it to Vulture, causing them to spiral toward the ground. Spider-Man jumped off and onto a rooftop. Not long before he hit the ground, he fell into a huge spider web, which didn't stop him from hitting, but slowed him down ten-fold, allowing him to survive the impact. With Vulture out of the way, Spider-Man refocused his efforts on taking down Hobgoblin, a relatively simple task. He swung around and kicked him off the glider, again slowing him down with a web, causing him to land next to Vulture. Now Spider-Man set his sights on finding Chameleon, which was quite difficult. Spider-Man had to swing up high to see enough of the crowd to see two of someone, getting lucky that his spider-vision prevented it from getting blurry. Eventually he saw two people who look virtually identical, right down to the stain on their yellow shirts. Spider-Man went down to one of them, but then realized he didn't think of how he'd see which one was the Chameleon. However, he thought quickly and looked at the reflection in his contact lenses. He saw they were reflecting normally and swung off the find the other one. He reached out, grabbed the holographically cloaked device and ripped it off, crushing it in his hand.

"CAMO!" cried Chameleon before swiping a policewoman's gun and pointing it at Spider-Man, not expecting him to web it out of his hand. Spider-Man then kicked Chameleon into the other two.

"Now comes the boss levels." said Spider-Man as he looked over at Electro, who hovered over the street. Spider-Man threw a spider-shaped device at him, which connected to the waist of the suit. Electro pushed the suit retracting button, but Spider-Man pulled out a remote control and pushed a button, causing the suit to close back up. Electro pushed the button again, but Spider-Man reversed it again. Electro tried again, but with the same result.

"I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY, YOU KNOW." said Spider-Man.

"LUCKILY," said Electro, "I HAVE ANOTHER ACE UP MY PORCELAIN SLEEVE." He pushed a button on his chest and his eyes and palms stopped glowing as the suit descended toward the ground. The device in the chest, however, which was glowing much brighter now, ejected from the suit and got tangled a power line, absorbing electricity from it. Spider-Man went up to get it off, but when he tried pulling it off with a web, he got electrocuted.

"WHY DID I DO THAT?" said Spider-Man. He looked around to see what resources he could use, and noticed a store selling rubber gloves. He swung in, grabbed the gloves, left a quarter and half-dollar coin on the counter, and went back out. Now wearing insulating gloves, he reached out and grabbed the device.

"You're too late, Spider-Man." said a voice from the device, "even though it was only a few minutes, I still managed to absorb 100 gigawatts into this electric storage unit and merge it with myself, making me more powerful than ever!"

"Oh yeah?" said Spider-Man, "well what's 50 times your power when you can't use it?" He threw the device back into the suit's chest and quickly put the gloves on it and webbed him up before throwing him into the others. He then noticed large pile of sand that was forming into the shape of a gigantic man. Spider-Man swung up high and landed on the giant's back. He dug into the back of his monstrous head and found a collection of sand grains in the shape of a brain. He removed one of the sand grains and the titan fell apart, with some sand surrounding the other four. Spider-Man swung down and handed the sand grain to a police officer.

"This is a part of Sandman's brain," said Spider-Man, "whether or not you give him a new body, which I strongly suggest you do since if you don't he'll remain in this state of conscious death, make sure that not even a sand grain can get in or out of his cell."

"Got that." said the police woman before Spidey swung back over to his defeated adversaries.

"You haven't won yet Spider-Man," said Hobgoblin. "you made one mistake, you didn't subdue Darkbat." Hobgoblin's purplish black robotic pet bat rose up and opened the mouth of its horned head, exposing an orange glow.

"Exactly." Spider-Man jumped out of the way just as Darkbat spit a stream of fire in his direction, instead turning some of the sand into glass.

"Should've seen that coming." said Hobgoblin.

"Thank you, Spider-Man," said Doc Ock's voice from behind him, "for by defeating my cohorts, you made it so that I am the only one who can kill you." He extended a blade from his claw and stabbed at Spidey, who dodged. He started shooting flames at him, but failed to hit the Spider. Spider-Man seemed to be at an advantage, but suddenly Doc Ock grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. He started to extend a buzz saw from the claw.

"Why are you doing this?" said Spider-Man.

"You killed my Master." said Doc Ock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Michael Morbius."

"Wait, he's dead, doesn't that mean you should be free?" Upon hearing this, Octavius stopped the saw.

"Of course," said Spider-Man, "even after a vampire's death, the slaves need to be told of their freedom."

"Thank you, Spider-Man, for freeing me from his control." said Octavius, "I'm truly sorry I almost killed you and brought all this upon the city."

"Look, it's all water under the bridge, at least for me. The city, however, most likely won't accept apologies."

"And I'll accept the charges."

"Good, and hopefully one day, you can pick up your life where it left off. You were coming pretty far in those cold fusion experiments; I'd like to see how far you can go."

"I would, too. Thank you, again."

After the whole fiasco was over, the city went back to the way it was. Whenever anyone saw Spider-Man swinging by, they would applaud and cheer, Dr. Otto Octavius was behind bars, but was not planning on killing the man who put him there, but was thinking about what setup he would use for his fusion experiments and how he would use the arms to assist, and all was well. However, there was one man whose mind was not at ease, and whose mind may not be at ease any time soon. That man was Peter Benjamin Parker, who had been wronged by his best friend and didn't know what could've happened that turned the two against each other. However even that could not deter the satisfaction that came with defeating six villains and reforming their leader. Therefore Peter chose to focus on that satisfaction, and not worry about Harry, for now.

(Roll credits)

Octavius sat quietly in his cell, when he saw a mysterious figure through the darkness.

"Why did you give up?" said the man, "I trusted you to kill him, I even gave you all that you said you needed, why did you choose not to take the revenge you desperately craved?"

"He freed me from Morbius," said Octavius, "I stopped wanting revenge."

"Nothing I do to kill him ever works!" He pulled out a hypodermic needle filled with a green substance, "But that changes now." He stuck it into his arm, causing him to drop the syringe while maniacally laughing.

(Credits resume)


End file.
